A Rain Affair
by ShadowMagick
Summary: Satoshi tells Daisuke how he feels about him and gets rejected. Will Daisuke be able to save him from himself? DaixSato sweet drabble.


_Satoshi POV_

He rejected me…. I should have known he would, but I had hoped it would be like I dreamed it would be…so now I'm sitting in this dark corner of my apartment, rocking back and forth in a fetal position sobbing like a child. I should never have told him. I should have just stayed in my own ice world, mind you it has returned but now…it's colder than ice, colder than hate, it is the cold of rejection. Freezing my heart like no amount of training could ever accomplish, I want to die…he knows. And he does not care. I wish it were otherwise…if I could manage to get off of the floor I would fetch a knife, anything sharp. I deserve to die…I am not worthy of anyone's love anyway.

I rub my eyes thoroughly to try and rid them of tears that are falling like rain. I replay the scene over again in my head,

_**Flashback**_

I quietly asked Dai-chan to come talk to me; he looked confused and then came the sound of his soft voice whispering my name, "Satoshi-kun?" My breath caught in my throat. "Daisuke," I said when we were alone, "do you know what this is about?" He shook his head. I sighed and thought 'might as well just get it over with…' "Daisuke…I…I love you." There, I had said it! Finally. He gaped at me for a moment then looked at the floor, "Satoshi-kun….I…I'm sorry….I just don't feel the same way…for you…" I sat at the desk, unbelieving, then I finally nodded my eyes filling with tears, as they began to fall Daisuke looked up at me "Satoshi-kun!" He exclaimed, surprised, "don't cry! Oh please don't cry!" I shook my head; I couldn't manage to choke out words. I raced past him into the empty hallway and ran crying all the way to my apartment.

_**End Flashback**_

I hate my life, it's empty with him…my little Daisuke. But I am unworthy of his love, unfit to love him, completely worthless…worthless, the word echoed in my brain. I sobbed again a fresh wave of tears washing over me. My heart, all I wanted was to tear it out of my chest and yell at it, 'How could you betray me like this?'. I needed to die….

**Daisuke POV**

I walked home feeling miserable and as soon as I got to my room I lay down on my bed and cried for all the world as if I was going to die. I felt horrible doing that to Sato-kun. He told me his true feelings, ones I had feared he would never have…I loved him with all my heart and soul and I refused him. I tried to convince myself it was for the best but I just cant do it. I keep seeing visions of the usually cold ocean blue eyes filled with tears, grief and utter despair. I cried harder at the thought that I had caused all that. I wanted him so badly, I needed him. I had to go to him. I got up and dried the tears from my eyes. I wanted to wake up next to him in the morning I wanted to see his beautiful cerulean eyes first thing when I woke up. I needed him badly.

I hated the thought of him crying over me, he was supposed to be the strong one! I couldn't be strong, ever. I grabbed my coat and ran out the door into the pouring rain, heading for my poor Satoshi's apartment. It only took me a few minutes to get there and when I did I knocked frantically on his door. Five minutes later Satoshi was standing in front of me. His eyes were red and puffy, his was sniffling, his hair was a mess and he still had tears pouring down his face like the rain outside. He tried to glare at me through his tears but gave up and just sighed and asked coldly "What do you want?" I tried to smile at him through my own tears but I failed because of the misery I felt at seeing him like this. I cupped his cheeks with my cold hands and kissed away his tears finally coming to lips I kissed him tenderly then feeling him respond, I wrapped my arms around his waist and tugged him to me, crushing him as I kissed him more passionately and with more fire than I had known I possessed.

_Satoshi POV_

I gaped at him when we broke for air. "What?" I asked trying to understand the situation. He smiled at me and gently told me what I had been longing to hear from him "I love you too." I smiled and threw myself into his waiting arms. He hugged me tightly to his chest, "But why," I asked, "Why did you say you felt differently?" He didn't answer immediately, he sat pondering looking at my face as if searching for answers there. "I was afraid." "But why?" I asked again. "I don't know," he replied, watching the puddles gather rain. " I just was…I can't explain it." He finished and looked into my eyes, his ruby orbs begging for forgiveness. I kissed him lightly on the mouth. "Shall we go inside?" I asked, eyes glittering mischievously. He tilted his head and asked "Does this mean you forgive me?" "Of course." I said, leading him into the apartment.


End file.
